


Who We Text In The Shadows

by GayGothicFanboy



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Drunk Texting, F/F, M/M, Sexting, Texting, dorks being dorks, guillermo is my son, nadja is my good lady wife and i love her so nobody hurt her, they're idiots but i love them because they're my idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayGothicFanboy/pseuds/GayGothicFanboy
Summary: Guillermo opens a chat with his roomates.
Relationships: Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV)
Kudos: 20





	1. 1

LittleBoi: hey guys!

BritishTwat: ugh it's gizmo.

LittleBoi: actually it's Guillermo.

BritishTwat: whatever.

TheRedQueen: Laszlo! Quit being such an ass to Guillermo!

BritishTwat: but he deserves it.

TheRedQueen: Guillermo deserves all this hate from you?

BritishTwat: Nadja I-

ILuvGuillermo: Hello!

LittleBoi: Hello master.

GayNerd: wassup!

TheRedQueen: Jenna ❤!

GayNerd: did you just say you love me?

TheRedQueen: of course!

ColinR: hey, what's up?

BritishTwat: oh jeez. Why did someone let him join?

LittleBoi: i don't know. give me a minute.

ColinR has been banned from the chat.

BritishTwat: good.


	2. 2

ColinR: hey guys! You guys want to here how I got a new computer?

TheRedQueen has changed ColinR's username to ImBoring.

ImBoring: Hey Nadja that's not funny!

BritishTwat: that's beautiful.

ILuvGuillermo: Lol.

LittleBoi: That's great...

GayNerd: Haha😂.

ImBoring: that's not fair.

TheRedQueen: I'm just stating the truth.

ImBoring: okay, if we're going that route...

ImBoring has changed TheRedQueen's username to JewishRomanianSlut.

JewishRomanianSlut: Hey! What the fuck Colin?

ImBoring: What? I'm just stating the truth 😏.

BritishTwat: Wait, you're Jewish, Nadja?

JewishRomanianSlut: Yeah.

BritishTwat: But being a Jew is horrible! They're....

JewishRomanianSlut has changed BritishTwat's username to Hitler'sBf.

Hitler'sBf: hey!

JewishRomanianSlut: as Colin said, we need to state the truth....


End file.
